Xmen in Middle Earth
by Summerdreamer50
Summary: Some how Bobby,Xavier,Wolverine,Storm,Scott and Aiden My own mutant Get transported back to middle earth where they meet the Lords of the Ring Characters. There will be yaoi further into the story I believe. Rated M for safety reasons. 1st story
1. Chapter 1

I don't own X-men or Lords of the rings I just play around with them.  
This story will contain Yaoi or male on male sex so be warned.

Aiden is my own character with cat like gold eyes and gold and silver hair which is real in the story that is.

**PROLOGUE**

Charles Xavier looked at the newest member of their giant family. He was a boy about 10 years old. The boy had come from some place he didn't know. He had killed countless human's on his escape and his bid for freedom. He now was working with Wolverine on controlling and improving his powers. The boy hadn't talked when he first came here. It had been a hard battle to get him to trust them enough to come with them. He had finally starved and exhausted he had finally given up. Now after months of TLC he was changed. The boy now spoke though slow and hesitant on it. He was doing good and liked to learn. He heard a laugh and smiled as he saw Logan of all people tickling the boy. Who would have thought that two people so different and untrusting would find a bond. He had to watch the two of them forgetting the other's that were training. He finally turned his attention to Bobby,Storm and Rogue. They were training hard Storm being the teacher. He turned and saw Scott coming out of the house ready to help with training if he could. He wasn't happy about that Scott was suppose to be resting. He sighed knowing it got boring for the young man.

Aiden suddenly threw Wolverine off from him as he changed into an elephant. He then changed back into a boy and stood laughing at Wolverine. His laughter suddenly just stopped and a growl took it's place. He looked at the Charles and headed for him seeking comfort.

Charles felt the disturbance in the air and called all of the kids and adults to start to move. He could feel something happening in the air around him. He saw that Wolverine had his claws out and the Aiden still growled. His gold cat like eyes moving around trying to find the source of his fear. He saw the shimmer of the gold and silver hair the boy had. He began to feel like he was going to pass out. He was aware that all the students and adults were around him. He then caught Aiden who suddenly lost consciousness. He himself was fighting off the coming darkness that was trying to claim him. He heard thumps of other's falling and finally he too succumbed to the darkness. His arms protectively around Aiden even in his unconscious state.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

Legolas was heading to Rivendale from Mirkwood. He was going to the meeting to represent the Mirkwood elves. He suddenly sensed a disturbance in the air and his horse suddenly reared up. Legolas lost his seat on the horse which was most un elf like of him. He hit the ground not feeling good at all. He aware of the air's heavy oppressiveness. He heard his horse running off towards Rivendale not even stopping. He began to feel even worse as the air thickened. He swallowed hard feeling bile rising to his throat.

Aragorn looked towards the gates where a horse was coming full tilt. He noted that it was Legolas' horse and it was rider less. He knew that the elves never lost their seats on a horse unless something happened to them. He now felt a presence at his side and turned to see Elrond beside him staring at the horse as well. Elrond had a worried look in his dark eyes. "I believe Legolas is in trouble." he said. "I think I should go see what's going on." he said. He didn't like the fact that his friend was out there and could be hurt. He knew Elrond thought the fair prince of Mirkwood was a warrior of great skill so for him to loose his saddle was worrisome. Elrond looked at Aragon and nodded his head.

"Yes, I think it is wise for you to go see what has happened. Legolas wouldn't have lost his saddle for nothing." he said. He was worried about Legolas it was his summons that brought him out.

Frodo looked at the horse it was purest white and seemed so intelligent. His Blue eyes took in the worried looks on both the mans face and Elrond's. He didn't know what was going on. He and Sam rushed to the Aragorn along with the rest of the hobbits Mary and Pippin. Bilbo slow approached as well an aging hobbit. Frodo Looked at his uncle Bilbo and went to help him as he looked at Strider otherwise known as Aragorn. "What's going on?" He asked Aragorn who looked at him for awhile.

"This horse belongs to a friend of mine. I'm worried about him because he is an elf and they usually don't get thrown." He said as he looked at the young hobbit. The curly black hair seemed always a mess. He smiled slightly at him. "My friend is from Mirkwood forest. His a good friend and I'm going to go see if his ok." he said as he looked at Elrond who nodded his head.

"Take Legolas's horse it will take you to where he threw Legolas." Elrond said as he put a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "We will see to it that all is prepared incase he is injured." He said. He then looked at Frodo. "Plus I think young hobbit's it's time for something to eat." He said.

Aragorn looked at the horse as he approached it. The horse was skittish and kept side stepping. Aragorn talked to it softly as he approached. He finally got to it and laid a hand on the horses muzzle. He spoke to it gently calming the animal down. That was another thing that was a first for an elf horse was to be so skittish. Aragorn finally was able to get onto the horse. He commanded it to bring him to Legolas but the horse refused to move for a long while. He feared that the horse wouldn't carry him but

finally the horse moved.

Legolas was finally feeling like himself again after whatever happened ended. He was now looked around the area wondering what on earth had gone on. He suddenly saw people laying unconscious a short distance away. He hadn't even sensed them at all during the whole thing. He saw a strange young boy stirring and went over to the figure on the ground. The boys eyes flickered and the cat like eyes looked at Legolas. Legolas was startled at the eyes but he could sends no danger at the moment from the boy. He smiled at the boy showing that he meant no harm.

Aiden looked at the man over him his natural reaction usually was to attack first ask questions later. He didn't this time for some reason this man didn't set off that reaction in him. He was now curious about the man as well. He also was aware that he really wasn't feeling all that well. He could feel his stomach rebelling on him and started to heave. He felt strong slim hands helping him up and holding him as he got sick. Aiden finished and made a face at the taste in his mouth something he never liked. A leaf was placed in his mouth by the man holding him. "That should take the bad taste away." The man told Aiden. So Aiden chewed the leaf and the after taste left at the first chew. He smiled a bit at that. He finally looked up at the man holding him. He had to blink his eyes at what he was seeing. He couldn't believe the man's ear's were pointed.

"You got pointed ears." he said

"You've got cat's eyes." Legolas replied His hand went through the boys hair feeling the texture of it. "Plus gold and silver hair." he said gently as he dropped his hand from the boys hair. He watched the boy for a bit. "How are you feeling?"

Aiden smiled at Legolas something he rarely did with strangers. "I'm feeling a lot better thanks." he said. Aiden suddenly got frantic "My Dad." he said looking around wildly. He spotted Charles and relief swept through him. His eyes took in the wheelchair that was busted beyond repair. He moved to Charles and knelt down examining him carefully. The man appeared all right. He realized that Legolas was also checking to see if the other's were all right. He joined in making sure everyone was all right. He looked at Legolas for awhile as the man went gathering plants.

Aiden was the first to be aware of some of them waking up. He went over to Bobby and looked at him. The boy was coming around and Aiden looked up at the blond man who came over. "Your father is coming awake young one." That made Aiden immediately leave Bobby's side to go be with who he considered his father. He heard Bobby getting sick and made a face a bit though more in sympathy than disgust. He now looked at Charles who opened his eyes. "Dad." He said making sure he was all right. The man didn't even seem to be sick. He helped him sit up and braced him on a tree. He saw Charles looking at Legolas who he didn't know the man's name.

Legolas went from person to person making sure they were all right giving them a leaf after they got sick. He turned to look at the older man who was watching him. He went over and knelt down before him. "My name is Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood forest." He said. He looked at the boy next to the man. "Your son has been worried about you."

"My name is Charles Xavier." he said. He looked at Aiden who had curled up against him now. He placed a hand on the boys head and stroked it comfortingly. "This is Aiden." He said. "Thank you for all your help." he said as he looked around at the other's who were finally moving around a bit.

"The young man with the glasses on is Scott Summers." He said. "The dark Skinned lady is Ororo but we call her storm." He said as he looked at Aiden who shifted a bit. "Bobby Drake is the brown haired boy with brown eyes." He said. "He looked at Wolverine who was pacing around. "The man with the dark hair that looks a little wild is known as Logan or Wolverine." he said. He kept the introductions up. He felt Aiden stir his head lifting as he heard a horse coming. "Someone is coming." he said as he looked at Legolas.

Aragorn called for Legolas when the horse stopped as he looked around. He couldn't see the elf anywhere. He was worried that Legolas was seriously injured. He then spotted the blond elf coming towards him. Aragorn dismounted as the elf waved him to follow him. Aragorn was wondering what this was all about. He followed Legolas a little further into the woods where he saw several strangely cladded people sitting or standing about. He spotted an older man comforting a young boy and then did a double take seeing that the hair was silver and gold. He studied each of the people there with distrust. He had never seen anyone dressed like them.

Charles looked at the new comer and touched him mind just slightly which he usually never did without permission but he wanted to make sure it was safe for his family. He got this man didn't trust them at all. He himself wasn't sure what had happened to them to bring them to this place. He just knew that Aiden was in a state after his worry about him was over. The boy was shaken to the core. He was impressed though because the boy seemed taken with Legolas who in return seemed taken with the boy.

"Hello Aragorn my name is Charles Xavier. The boy in my arms is Aiden. Then Scott,Ororo or Storm as we call her is the dark skinned lady, then Bobby who's with Kitty, Rogue is the girl with the white in her brown hair, Then John and Wolverine." He said deciding that was good enough for Logan's name at the moment. He smiled at the startled looks he got from both of them. "I'm a telepath meaning I can read minds among other things." He said. He noticed that Aiden was watching Aragorn as the man went for his sword. Aiden leapt up and changed into a gaint black cat as he leapt towards Aragorn ready to take care of the threat. "Aiden, No." he said not harshly but demanding to be listened too. Aiden stopped his face inches from Aragorn's. He snarled at the man before going back to Charles changing back into a boy.

Legolas and Aragorn both leapt back seeing that the boy had changed. They were not at all comfortable with what had just happened. No human could turn into animals. Legolas though looked at the boy who met his eyes with a sadness in them. He was fearful but pushed it aside and smiled at the boy. Aiden gave him a smile back.

"As you see my son is very protective of me." he siad lookiong at Aragorn. "We aren't here to cause harm." he said. "We're mutants we all have different powers." He said. "Aiden is shapeshifting." he said as he patted the boys head. "We have no idea how we got here and where we are." he said. He knew that Aiden could have ruined any help that they might get from these two. He didn't blame the boy though it was a large step for the child to protect someone.

Legolas looked at the group for awhile and then pulled himself away from Aragorn who was scared still. He moved amoung them and talked to them again to make sure they were all right. He then stopped next to Aiden who looked at the man smiling.

Wolverine couldn't believe that the boy was so taken with the blond man. He had never seen the boy that comfortable around someone he just met. He noticed the other's doing the samething as he staring at the elf as he heard the man call Legolas. "Bub, Aiden's never taken with no one as fast as he has you." Wolverine said gruffly. He saw Aragorn watching them and the man now stepped forward.

"We need to be going perhaps my adopted father Elrond will be able to help you with your questions." He gave a look at the boy who had scared him so bad changing. "We will be watching you closely." He added untrusting of any of these strange people. He noticed that the older man seemed not to mind his distrust.

"We will be ready to move when you are." Charles said as he looked at Aiden. "Aiden if you don't mind..." He didn't get to finish his sentance before Aiden had changed into a horse as silver as the moon and stars with a gold tail and mane. Charles smiled at the boy and praised him in his mind. He could tell it pleased Aiden to be told he was doing good. Wolverine was the one to lift him onto Aiden's back.

Aragorn looked at the man's useless legs and made a sound of fustration. How could this get any worse. He then turned to Legolas who called his horse to them. Legolas smiled at Aragorn as he stroked the animals muzzle. He mounted the horse and held his hand out to Aragorn. The man took it and swung on behind the elf. "We'll take it slow for you people of foot." Legolas said as he got his horse in motion aware that Aiden was following close behind.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

Aiden followed behind Legolas' horse and shifted if he felt Xavier slipping. He made sure to keep the man on his back and out of harm. He realized he was caring for the man like the man had done for him when he had come to them starved and savage. The man had always been gentle and caring. He felt a familiar presents in his head telling him that he was proud of the love Aiden was showing. It made Aiden even prouder. Aiden though was getting bored with the hike but looked around for something to keep him mind off it. He saw Bobby Drake walking next to him and a thought formed in his mind on what to keep himself busy with. He now turned his head slightly and snorted into the boys neck making him jump.

Bobby looked at Aiden after the boy snorted on his neck and now the boy was nickering like laughing at him. He laughed as well. "You got me Aiden." He said with a laugh his brown hair was sweaty from walking for so long. He didn't mind though he could cool himself off if he wanted. His brown eyes took in how Aiden would suddenly shift to keep the professor on his back. He knew this was taking a lot of the younger boy. He noticed too that the boy was always careful when it came to the man who had adopted him. Bobby thought for awhile and smiled. "I'll get you back." he said suddenly and the boy turned horse looked at him for a bit with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Bobby was the king of practical jokes.

Aragorn heard the commotion from behind them and looked back. He noticed that the boys were entertaining themselves. He saw that Legolas had looked as well but was smiling at the antics. "Legolas you are too trusting at times." he said softly thinking no one would hear him. He suddenly realized someone was beside him. He turned to see Wolverine and Aiden there.

"Well Bub at least he try's unlike you to get to know people." Wolverine said. The horse nodded his head in agreement. Charles just looked at the two of them shaking his head. He had given up on this part because they could hear better than almost everyone. Wolverine though had shown great restraint in how he handled things. Charles now turned his attention to Aiden who spoke in his head.

"Aiden would like to know how much further it is to this Elrond you spoke of." he said. He worried now he was pushing the boy too hard in carrying him like he was. He noticed that Legolas turned to look worriedly at the boy.

"It is some further away." Legolas said. "Maybe we can walk while you ride my horse sir." he said. "That way the boy isn't under so much strain." he said as he looked at Aragorn who nodded his head. He noticed that Aiden was shaking his head though. He noticed that Charles wasn't happy with the boy at the moment. "My horse is gentle and will not harm your father." Legolas assured the boy. Though nothing would make Aiden give up on carrying his father and they soon gave up.

It was 4 hours later when they finally made it to Rivendale home of Elrond. Legolas looked at Aragorn who dismounted from behind him. He then dismounted himself seeing that the man Wolverine was helping Xavier off the boys back. He didn't know what he could do to help but suddenly moved as Aiden changed back into boy form and collapsed. Legolas caught the boy and felt the muscles tremble under his hands from pure exhaustion. He lifted the boy up to everyone's surprise from the group that he could lift him so easily. "I am an elf I'm stronger than I look." he said with a smile. He then felt the boy snuggle against him suddenly.

"His comfortable with you so that is good." Xavier said as he watched his son. "He will snuggle and if you pat him he may purr." He said with a grin. "Though don't let him know I told you that." he said. He was in Wolverine's arms knowing the man wouldn't drop him or anything.

Elrond saw the group of people come back with Legolas and Aragorn. He wasn't sure what this was all about and when the silver horse with Golden tail and mane changed into a boy he was quite shocked. He stayed out of sight for the minute until he heard a growl from the man holding the man with useless legs.

"Come out I can smell you." Wolverine said though kept his blades in his hands this time. Ororo, Kitty,and Bobby all turned ready for a threat.

Elrond stepped out of hiding and looked at the group. "Welcome to Rivendale travelers." He said. "I am Elrond." He said as he looked at the boy in Legolas' arms he could tell the boy was exhausted. "Perhaps rooms and rest are what you need at the moment especially this young one." He said as he ran a hand over the boys hair and heard a purr. "So he does purr." he said with a slight smile. He then looked at the other's. "You are all welcomed here and after you rest we will talk." he said as he looked at the group. "My elves will show you to your rooms." he said. He then walked away to let them get settled.

Aiden woke first stretching and looking about the place. He came face to face with a face and a snarl rumbled from his lips. His eyes finally took in the small figure about an inch shorter than him. Though it was an adult he knew that but looked like a child. He cocked his head to the side looking at the black curls and blue eyes. He wasn't used to people being in his face when he woke up. He got up and looked at what he was wearing a grimpse came to his face. He hated the night gown thing. He shook himself as he woke all the way up.

Frodo watched the boy for a long while. "You're amazing." he said with a smile on his face. "I saw you change from a horse to a boy in a blink of an eye."He said. "Oh my name is Frodo Baggins." He said. He looked at the boy for a bit and got the clothes that had been washed for the boy. "Here you might feel better in these." he said. He watched the boy's eyes gleam when he saw his black pants and black shirt. The boy took them from Frodo and without a care in the world changed right in front of him. Frodo stared at the boy before him and frowned. He could see so many scars on the boy. "You've been hurt a lot."He said "I'm sorry." He didn't know why he said it.

Aiden looked at the boy for awhile and shrugged. "I was in the past." He said. "Then Professor Xavier showed me love." He said as he looked at the other man. He could hear a voice he didn't like but ignored it. He didn't need what was promised he had all the power he needed. "I am Aiden." He said with a grin. "I'm ten." he said. "I know you are older than me."

Frodo smiled at him conscious that the boy was bigger than him at only ten. "I'm 22." he said

with a laugh. "To you I don't look it but for hobbits this is as big as we get." he said. "What are you?"H e asked curious. He saw Aiden look at him for awhile debating on something.

"I'm a mutant." He said. "Just someone that has an extra DNA thingy." He said. "Dad explained it too me but it's way over my head." He said with a laugh. "The air is so clean here." he said "I like it." He then sniffed the air as other people approached. He smiled suddenly "It's my family and Legolas and the man Aragorn with some one else." he said.

Frodo looked at him in amazement. "That's is something you know everything before anyone else does." he said.

"No Wolverine smells and hears about as good as me."he said. "The other's take their clues from us or the professor." he said.

Charles entered the room hearing the boy and hobbit talk. Wolverine had fashioned him a wheelchair and it worked. "Aiden I'm very proud of you." He said as the boy moved to him checking out his wheels. "Didn't Wolverine do a good job?" he asked. Aiden nodded his head. Then turned to look at more hobbits come in rushing towards him. He leapt back and landed lightly on the bed. He didn't like being rushed. "Aiden, it's all right I'm sure they will not rush you again." He calmly told the boy. He looked at the other hobbits.

Sam pulled up along with Merry and Pippin they looked contrite. "Sorry we just wanted to meet you." Sam spoke finally his reddish hair in disarray. He watched as Aiden got off the bed. "That was some leap." he said "Wish I could do stuff like that."he said. "All I can do is cook." he said which he saw Aiden's interest peaked. "You like cooking?" He asked.

"His one of the best cooks around." Charles spoke for Aiden who blushed. Charles introduced them all and watched as Sam,Frodo and Aiden went off to the side to talk about cooking among other things. "His making friends here easier than at home." He said to Wolverine who was beside him.

Legolas looked at the boy after hearing what the man said. He felt compassion for the boy but knew the boy didn't need it. Aiden was a strong lad and endured a lot from his understanding. He then took something out of his pouch. "He likes food I wonder what he will think of this." he said. He didn't even pull it out all the way before Aiden was before him having heard what he said. "This is what woodland elves make." he said handing the bread to Aiden. The boy smelled it and took a bite. He watched as Aiden looked at him with a smile

"It's good I like it." he said. He looked at Bobby with a mischievous grin on his face. "Bobby try it." he said as he held out a section to the other boy. The boy tried it and smiled at Aiden. "You just ate veggies. "he laughed as he leapt away from Bobby who came after him. They had a good time chasing each other around.

"Get back here Aiden I'm going to get you." he said but Aiden was much faster than he himself was.

Aragorn looked at the two boys as they finally stopped Bobby panting and Aiden just slightly out of breath. The younger boy was grinning ear to ear. Aragorn smiled at the boy and realized he wasn't so bad. "You're hardly out of breath young man." He said.

"Nah wouldn't be that's nothing." He said with a quick grin. "Bet I could even beat you Legolas in running." he said with a grin. He was challenging the elf. He watched Legolas turn to look at him with a raised brow.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked the boy. They spoke and finally a race began between Legolas and Aiden. They were just having fun with it but they came in Aiden a little ahead of Legolas who was out of breath a little more than Aiden. The blond elf placed a hand on the boys shoulder and walked with him. "You have the endurance for great distances my friend." he told the boy. "While we are here I will teach you about the woods and something's that you maybe interested in." He was suddenly hugged by the boy and Charles saw this and beamed at the two of them. Legolas had heard Aiden's story from the man and knew this was a giant step for the boy. He now led the boy over to the group.

Elrond looked at the boy and smiled. "Young man we have to have a meeting so if you would keep the hobbit's company. Your father and the adults will join us." he said as he headed out of the room with the adults following him and Frodo looked at them as he was called to join them. He headed out to the meeting as well.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Lord Elrond looked at the assembly of dwarf,wizard,hobbit,man,and elves that was sitting around. He then looked at the Prince of Mirkwood who was just talking to Aragorn quietly waiting for the meeting to start. He had to smile the prince was someone that could be counted on. He then looked at the man Charles Xavier and didn't know quite what to think of him and his crew that stood around him. He let his eyes move to the dwarves and nearly sighed at the hostile looks that the dwarves shot at the elves. He then turned his attention to Boromir who was the Stewards of Gondor's eldest son. He knew that the man wouldn't like that the King would soon be returning. He clapped his hands to call the meeting to order. He looked at everyone for awhile before speaking. He then looked at Frodo and nodded his head. He watched the young hobbit approach the stone alter in the center of the group. Frodo placed the ring on it and looked at it.

Frodo felt a mind on his giving him strength to give the ring up. His eyes turned to look at the man who sat beside Gandalf and gave a weak smile as he returned to his seat. He watched at the man with the black wild hair pace the small area. He watched as the woman dark but beautiful place a hand on his arm to still him. He then turned his attention to a bird that landed close to the man Charles' shoulder. He saw the man shake his head a bit at this. He smiled realizing it was Aiden who was there he wasn't going to be left out of this. He suddenly felt better and turned his attention to the man from Gondor who was talking now. "This ring is a blessing we can use it to destroy Sauron's forces. Give it to me and I will purge our lands of evil." He said to everyone.

Aragorn stood and looked at Boromir. "You cannot Wield it." He said "It will turn on you as it turned on everyone else." He said. "It is evil it only serves one master and that is Sauron." He said. He spotted the bird as well as he followed Legolas' eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Well this is interesting." He muttered softly to Legolas who tried hard not to grin.

"If we can not Wield it we will destroy it." Shouted a dwarf named Gimli and the dwarf ran forward his ax raised. He struck the ring only to have the axe he was using shatter on him. He fell over backwards and shards of axe went everywhere.

Frodo was staring at the axe as it broke and suddenly the bird was pecking at him making him duck just as a shard of axe flew right where he had been. He looked at the bird and sighed. "Thanks." He said "I owe you one." The bird settled down and looked at the proceedings.

It was suddenly decided that Frodo would carry the ring to Mordor to destroy in Mount Doom. He had Legolas,Aragorn,Boromir,Gimli and Gandalf coming along with him to help him on his journey. He suddenly felt the bird land on his shoulder and looked at it with a smile. Frodo listened to Charles Xavier as he offered to go and help as much as he and his group could. He smiled and nodded. "Thank you and maybe we will find you a way home as well." Frodo said. He suddenly watched the bird fly up as Sam came running out of the doorway.

"His not going anywhere without me." Sam said and put his arm around Frodo.

"I should think not seeing we can not keep you apart even when his called to a secret meeting." Lord Elrond said with a smile on his face. He had known that the hobbit was there and now the other two hobbit's came out. They would be joining as well afterwards the bird suddenly turned into Aiden who just watched as the other's dropped back in surprise at his transformation. Frodo went to him and hugged him suddenly. They watched the cat eyes widened a bit and then the boy relaxed a bit. Frodo let him go and he went over and stood near Legolas.

Boromir just looked at the boy with the gold and silver hair. "What witchery is this?" He asked as he watched the boy raise a brow at that. Boromir turned his attention to the black lady who stepped forward seeing the older man couldn't.

"No witchery that is how he was born as I was born the way I was." She said. "My name is Ororo and I control the weather." She said. "We are mutants and wish to get home." She said. She watched Bobby who was sweating suddenly create ice to cool off with. She smiled at him for a bit. The hobbits and elves moved over to Bobby as he created sculptures of different things. They all took one and watched as it began to melt.

Aiden was watching them admire Bobby's work and smiled to himself as he suddenly moved off and sat down to wait. Scott suddenly sat beside him and they talked for awhile and Aiden looked at Scott for awhile. "No way I don't want to take the spotlight from Bobby." He said at Scott's suggestion. He saw Bobby looking at him as well and shook his head but Bobby nodded his head. "Oh fine." He snapped suddenly sounding a lot like Wolverine just then. Rogue smiled at that as the other's moved everyone back a bit. "They want me to show off." He muttered to Lord Elrond who was looking at him in question. "Name an animal that doesn't really exist." he said out loud and got several of them. Unicorn came out on top and Aiden sighed as he suddenly changed into a unicorn and stood there looking at everyone. His horn was made of spun Gold it looked like. He reared up his legs came down again. He then changed into his human form. "I can be what ever I want to be." He said as he sat down again. "Hey Wolfie." He said to Logan. "Why don't you show them your claws." he said with a grin. There was a sound of metal cutting through flesh as Logan revealed his claws. So everyone but Scott showed their power. Scott's was too dangerous to let lose at this moment.

The next day they all headed out. Aiden wasn't carrying Charles this time but a real horse was doing it now. He moved along beside Legolas not really liking that his dad was at the mercy of a real horse but knew he would be needed in time. He now spoke with Legolas and they became quite comfortable with each other. They talked about their likes and dislikes. They talked about nature that Aiden loved.

They journeyed on and set up camp at sundown. Aiden was aware that the hobbit's weren't used to this much activity. He watched Frodo as he settled down as Sam cooked diner for everyone. He looked at Logan who motioned him to go with him. He needed his head and headed for the older man his hand was grabbed by Charles as the man looked at him worried. "I'm fine Dad." he said. "This walk was nothing." He said. "You guys train us harder than this." He joked as he went to hunt with Logan both of them needed raw meat to give them extra energy.

Frodo looked at Aiden as he came back after he and Logan ate. He held out some bread like stuff. "Here try this Aiden." He said as the boy sat down near him and took a piece of bread. He ate it and smiled.

"It's really good." he said as he looked at Legolas who explained that it was an elfin bread. He smiled at this realizing it really made you full. "Wow." he said as he put the other bite away for later. He sniffed the air making sure it was all clear. He was always on alert when he was in the woods several things could happen to them. He now settled in next to Charles for the night the man stroked his head soothing him into sleep. The adults stayed up a while longer talking about what to expect on the journey. Charles was interested in what they would be up against he didn't know a lot about Middle Earth and wanted to be prepared for the worst. He looked at his son and worried about him getting hurt. He was also worried about the other's under his care getting hurt. Though all of them could take care of themselves. This was nothing like their times and the creatures from the sounds were not at all pleasant to deal with. He saw that Scott's hand went to his glasses automatically like he was going to let his beams loose. He saw Rogue was nervous because she had no real power of her own. She could defend herself though. He just wished she didn't have to take in someone else's power but that was her mutation.

He finally settled down for the night and felt Aiden cuddle closer to him. He smiled as he put an arm around him. He looked at Legolas who was on guard duty at the moment. The blond was smiling at the two of them. "His very taken with you Legolas and that I'm glad you talk to him about things his interested in." He said "Something I'm not that into." he said. "I love him dearly but he can be clingy." he said. He spoke of just a little of Aiden's life to Legolas as they watched together. Legolas was angry on how abused the boy had been but now he was glad he found family. Legolas watched Charles finally fall asleep and smiled a bit. He was an elf he didn't need a lot of sleep. He knew that he would have to wake Gimli soon to take his shift.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Aiden looked at the group as they stopped the next day at noon it would seemed to him that the hobbit's were more into food than anything else. He was aware that their stomachs had been growling since about ten in the morning. They also ate fruit along the way. He himself was slightly hungry seeing he and the other's had three meals a day. He now watched as Sam began to cook again. He was now watching Merry and Pippin learning to sword fight. He was amused by it all but he didn't trust the man Boromir at all. He looked at Aragorn who was sitting watching as well. He wasn't sure what to make of him yet. He moved over to the man and sat down near him. He looked him over again. "Your suppose to be a king right?" He asked and got a nod from Aragorn. "Well you don't dress or act like a king." He said and saw Legolas smirk a bit. **

** "Well young one sometimes people don't behave as one thinks." he said. "I maybe born to be king but I was raised by Lord Elrond." he said. "My father died because of the ring." he said. "He didn't destroy it and the ring called to be taken from him afterwards." he said. "So I have his weakness in me." he said.**

** "As I see it that don't make you weak at all you see what his fault was. Learn from it and than it will be fine." Aiden said with all the logic of a ten year old. He nodded his head it made perfect sense to him. He saw Aragorn was smiling at him and smiled back. "So I guess you don't hate me as much huh?" he asked**

** "I never hated you Aiden I don't know what to think about your powers and all but hate isn't something I would say I felt." He said as he looked at Legolas watching the elf staring out into the distance. He wondered what those eyes saw sometimes seeing they were better than the human eye. He watched as Aiden just watched the other's learn to fight. He watched as Boromir got Merry accidentally with the wooden stick they were using to mock battle. Then both hobbit's attacked Boromir as one sending him to the ground. Aiden just sat there and shook his head a bit. He then looked at Aragorn who laughed out loud at it. He had been giving directions to the hobbits and it was good fun for everyone. Aiden moved off to Charles who had been settled on a rock. The horse was grazing off the rocks in a clearing. **

**Legolas watched Aiden for a second before turning his attention to the sky's again. He could barely see something in the distance. Though he had a feeling that it wasn't a good thing that was coming this way. He finally spoke up. "Something approaches." He said to the other's.**

**Gimli looked at the black mass and snorted. "It's a black cloud." He said as he turned his attention to other things. He then heard the ranger cry out and they all ducked for cover. Aiden watched Logan get Charles under cover as he dove for cover with Legolas. They listened to birds screech by and Aiden snarled silently at that. He didn't like how the birds smelled or made the noise. He just remained hidden until Legolas nudged him that it was all right to get out. He crawled out and looked at the skinned hands. He just shrugged his shoulders and moved to see if Charles was all right. He turned his attention to the sky and where the birds disappeared. He heard Gandalf speaking and turned his attention to the man. He though wasn't really interested in things being said. He watched Frodo as Boromir got close to the hobbit and snarled at him in warning. He didn't want the man too close to the hobbit and ring. He could hear the ring talking to him but it just made him laugh. He didn't need anymore power than he had. He was happy with what he was. He now looked at Gandalf as they spoke of going over the mountain. He cocked his head at the man a bit. He looked at the horse and then at his father. He watched as the other's broke up camp again eating just a little . They would need to be heading out. He now looked at Legolas as they moved along. He was aware that Logan was wanting to go faster but the man was doing good on holding himself back.**

**Legolas looked at the strange boy by his side as they walked. He had gotten to know Aiden quite well now after they kept talking. He was thankful for the kids presence on this journey it gave him someone to talk to when he got sick of talking about the dangers. The boy was like all kids his age with no fear. He found it refreshing that the boy was so innocent even after all he had gone through in his short life. He found out about Scott's power from the kid and how an accident when he was younger made it stick on. He felt somewhat bad for the young man seeing that it was an awful burden to bare for one so young. Legolas watched as Bobby came to them and they all talked among themselves. **

**Charles watched the boy's with Legolas it seemed that they all got along well. Gimli was still aloof for the most part and they didn't force him to do anything but waited patiently. It seemed dwarves had a big problem with Elves. Though Charles could tell the feeling was mutual from the Elves stand point. He didn't tap into anyone's mind at all. Scott walked beside the horse as they moved on. The young man was keeping an eye on everyone making sure no one acted up. That was one reason Charles put him as the leader of the X-men. The young man was always watching out for others and had natural leadership abilities. He looked at Aragorn who moved to his other side. They spoke of everything that was going on and Aragorn wanted to warn him of even more dangers. They would have to leave the horse and Aiden would have to change into something to carry him over the mountain. Charles looked at Aragorn for a minute with a smile. "I can tell you right now my son would prefer that than having a horse carry me." He said. "He is weary of letting anything carry him that his not in control of himself." he said**

** "He seems to love you a great deal." Aragorn said. He then looked at the boy in question who was just walking along with Legolas. He then looked back at Charles. "I don't know what you are but I am still weary of all the things you can do." He said. "Though I must admit it is good to have you on our side." he said. He saw Charles just smile at him and nod his head. "You are one that speaks in minds like the ring does." He said. "Does it speak to you?" He asked.**

** "It does but I have no interest in what is says. Like Aiden I have enough power to satisfy me I don't like to be greedy." He said. "Aiden has heard the ring also and wonders what the ring can offer him that he doesn't all ready have." He laughed a little. "His more powerful than any of us really knows. I do know that I can help him control it when he grows up." He said. "His a dear boy he was totally wild when I first came in contact with him." He said as he saw Aragorn look at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm not his true father." He said. "Aiden came to me a little less than a year ago." he said as he looked at the boy in question. "It took this long to get him as he is now." he said. He then looked at Scott. "Scott came to me when he was younger as well and his like my eldest child." He said. "He had an accident and his powers are always on." he said. He began to talk about the members of his little family. "Bobby's family disowned him when they found out he was a mutant and his been with us even before that." He said. "So he always has a home and he helps with the other kids." he said. He thought that maybe this information would help. "Ororo came to us a long time ago shortly after Scott came. She had to be talked into it the place she lived thought she was a goddess." he said with a smile. "Though when she got made she could destroy a place." he said. "Logan came to us with Rogue." he said. "IT's a special bond those two share." he said. "He is more wild than he looks." he said. "Rogue is a sweet girl but can't touch anything." he said. "She drains the person she touches." He said. He kept on talking and saw that Aragorn wasn't as weary at hearing their tales. He smiled a bit as he looked to see Aiden suddenly take off after Bobby. "Oh Bobby iced him." He said with a laugh. **

**They all watched the two boys as Aiden paid Bobby back and they fell into step with the others again. They would pull this when one or the other got bored with the long walk. They never seemed to be out of energy at all. Aiden was picking things up to examine them as they walked and Legolas was right there telling him what it was. Aiden was learning about this world fast and he loved it.**

**That night they camped for the night at the base of the mountain they were going to go over the next day. Aiden was next to Charles as they settled down for the night. They ate all together this time seeing Aiden hadn't carried Xavier. He now talked to Charles about all he had learned from Legolas. The talk around the fire was relaxing and Frodo fooled around with his friends and lured Aiden into a game of charades as well as Bobby. The adults kept talking about things.**


End file.
